Capricho
by Yomi Lovesyuri
Summary: Ty Lee, miembro del equipo de las animadoras, y Azula, chica problema, coinciden en el mismo instituto. ¿Qué pasará cuando Azula le ponga el ojo encima? AU. One-Shot. Azulee. Rated M por Lemmon.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Avatar no me pertenecen, si no a Dark Horse.**

CAPRICHO

-Un, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, un, dos, tres...

La entrenadora contaba mientras daba palmas marcando el ritmo de los movimientos, el entrenamiento era exhaustivo para las nuevas, también las veteranas seguían un entrenamiento, pero a las recién llegadas les hacían sudar la gota gorda para que estuviesen a la altura del grupo. Bueno, todas sudaban la gota gorda, menos Ty Lee. La chica de pelo castaño e inmensamente largo recogido en una trenza había entrado en el instituto a sus quince años y a su vez se presentó a las pruebas de animadoras. Hacía los movimientos como si llevase toda la vida siéndolo, y prácticamente así era. Su familia pertenecía a una caravana de artistas ambulantes, eran acróbatas, así que Ty Lee entró en el espectáculo a edad muy temprana, y sus conocimientos de trapecista le habían dado el pase fácil al club de animadoras. Por este mismo motivo la castaña nunca había estado en una institución educativa, siempre andaban de ciudad en ciudad, así que un profesor que iba con ellos permanentemente en la caravana le enseñaba, con el resto de niños artistas. Esto cambió cuando su padre sufrió un accidente montando la carpa para el espectáculo, le cayó un contrapeso que le estropeó la rodilla y lo incapacitó para seguir practicando su oficio. Aunque los compañeros de toda la vida que ya eran familia para ellos les ofrecieron quedarse a pesar de que él no pudiese actuar, decidieron asentarse en una pequeña ciudad, querían tener una vida tranquila a partir de ahora.

Así que ahí estaba, siendo la envidia de nuevas y ya experimentadas animadoras. Ty Lee hacía saltos mortales desde el suelo sin despeinarse, y era tan flexible que podía tocarse la punta de la nariz con el pie, pero dando la vuelta por detrás. A pesar de esto la chica no se pavoneaba puesto que no quería malos rollos, sabía muy bien que necesitaba confiar en sus compañeras porque muchas veces su integridad física se encontraba en sus manos.

Después del duro entrenamiento se fue a los vestuarios a darse una muy merecida ducha junto a sus compañeras. Salió más tarde de la ducha no porque le diese vergüenza estar desnuda frente a sus compañeras, adoraba estar bajo el chorro de agua caliente, le relajaba los tensos músculos, eso y que aunque su pelo fuese liso, lo tenía tan largo que tardaba bastante en lavarlo. Sus compañeras sabiendo eso se despidieron de ella hasta el próximo día con un grito para que se les escuchase por encima del ruido del agua al caer sobre el plato de la ducha. Estaba envolviéndose en la toalla cuando el jaleo empezó a invadir el silencioso vestuario, las chicas del equipo de fútbol femenino acababan de terminar su propio entrenamiento y entraban en tropel.

Cuando la vieron todas le saludaron amigablemente, siempre eran amables, pero parecía que hoy estaban de especial buen humor, seguramente hubiesen tenido un entrenamiento bastante bueno. Ty Lee les devolvió el saludo con una amplia sonrisa mientras abría la taquilla donde tenía sus cosas guardadas para poder empezar a cambiarse.

Ya tenía la ropa interior puesta y se iba a colocar la camiseta pero esta se escurrió de sus manos. Cuando se agachó para recogerla pegó un saltito al sentir que algo rozaba sus nalgas y se incorporó inmediatamente buscando al culpable de aquello. A un par de casilleros se encontraba una chica, únicamente cubierta por una toalla, que se hacía un pequeño moño de monje en la coronilla dejando suelta la mitad inferior de su oscuro cabello. Ty Lee la conocía, se llamaba Azula y tenía su misma edad, compartían muchas clases. También era conocida por ser la candidata más joven a acabar de capitana cuando la actual, que cursaba ya el último curso antes de irse a la universidad, se graduase.

-¿Qué se supone que haces? - dijo frunciendo el ceño a la que obviamente le había tocado el culo, pues había sido la primera de su equipo en salir de las duchas y la única que se encontraba fuera en ese momento.

-Lo que me da la gana - le dijo sin mirarla, pero con cierto aire de superioridad en la voz.

-¿Quien te ha dado permiso para tocar nada? ¿Por qué cojones lo has hecho? - Ty Lee cada vez estaba más irritada, era complicado que se enfadase, pero estaba alucinando.

Azula se encogió de hombros mientras seguía a lo suyo, aún no la miraba.

-La pregunta es, ¿por qué no? Me apetecía, lo he hecho. El mundo es mío, nadie me dice lo que puedo o no puedo hacer.

¡¿Qué?! La castaña no se lo podía creer, la chica lo decía completamente seria.

Azula también era popular por ser la matona de primero, intimidaba incluso a gente de cursos superiores. Ty Lee no había tenido ningún problema con ella todavía, pero parece que la calma no dura para siempre.

-Es mi cuerpo, claro que puedo decirte qué hacer y qué no.

Azula volvió a encogerse de hombros y sin decir nada más salió del vestuario con una sonrisa petulante, puesto que en lo que discutía con la de la trenza había terminado de cambiarse. Ty Lee resopló, esperaba que la chica la dejase en paz.

A lo largo de las siguientes semanas la matona no hizo ademán de querer nada de Ty Lee, pero la chica sí que había notado que tenía una actitud diferente para con ella. Al principio cuando miradas se cruzaban la otra le sonreía, siempre de una forma creída y con superioridad, claro. Luego, un tiempo después, varias mañanas recibió saludos al llegar a las clases, no es que fuese a buscarla, solo lo hacía cuando se cruzaban. Esto confundía a la chica puesto que Azula no se comportaba así con nadie, siempre tenía unas distancias marcadas, como queriendo decir que jamás estarías a su altura, pero con Ty Lee aquellas distancias a veces parecían emborronarse un poco.

La única amiga que parecía tener era una chica un curso superior a ellas llamada Mai, pero apenas sabía nada de ella.

Ty Lee estaba sacando los libros de su taquilla para su siguiente clase cuando escuchó un estruendo. Se encontraba sola en el pasillo porque había llegado tarde ese día y el resto de gente aún estaba dentro de las clases. Con curiosidad y preocupación por si alguien se había hecho daño salió corriendo hacia la fuente de ese ruido. Llegó al pasillo dónde al final se veía la puerta de salida, en el extremo en el que estaba ella también se encontraba la vitrina que exponía los trofeos que habían ganado a lo largo de los años los distintos clubes. Una persona estaba de pie mirándola a ella con el cuerpo en tensión como un perro que se sentía amenazado... no, ella parecía más un lobo que estuviese a punto de saltarle encima. A sus pies tenía pequeños trozos de cristales rotos y en su mano uno de los trofeos, ante esto Ty Lee abrió los ojos entre impactada e incrédula.

-¿Qué... - no llegó a terminar la frase cuando Azula agarró su muñeca y tiró de ella con un simple "corre".

Salieron del instituto a toda velocidad. Distintos pensamientos iban invadiendo la mente de Ty Lee. Azula había robado un trofeo. Y ella lo había visto. No parada de pensar en la mala suerte que tenía, ¿por qué, de todos los días, había tenido que llegar tarde ese? Gimoteó internamente.

Seguían corriendo alejándose de la institución, pero ya a menor ritmo, no sabía dónde estaba siendo llevada, y cada vez tenía más miedo de que Azula le hiciese algo por presenciar el robo.

Llegaron a un pequeño parque que se encontraba a unas manzanas del instituto y se dejaron caer en césped jadeantes, aunque ambas estaban acostumbradas a hacer deporte, se habían pegado la carrera de sus vidas. Añadiéndole a esto que Ty Lee estaba casi histérica por la situación, seguramente estuviese en el momento idóneo para caer desmayada por una subida de tensión o similar. Miró a Azula con algo de temor, la chica no había hablado todavía y tenía la vista perdida en el fondo del estanque que tenían enfrente. Luego, de repente, una sonrisa empezó a aparecer en su cara y de la nada estalló en una carcajada. La chica de la trenza realmente no entendía nada.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? - se atrevió a preguntar, y ya era la segunda vez que lo hacía desde que se conocían.

Azula dejó de reír y la miró intensamente.

-¿El qué de todo? ¿Haber robado el trofeo o haberte arrastrado en mi huida? - una sonrisa socarrona se instaló en sus labios.

-Ehh... ¿las dos cosas?

Ty Lee era consciente de que no debía preguntar por lo primero, puesto que no estaba segura de querer saber por si se convertía en cómplice, pero tenía que admitir que le causaba mucha curiosidad.

-El trofeo - dijo Azula tras un corto silencio -, lo he cogido porque me pertenece legítimamente - lo elevó con la mano y lo observó detenidamente.

Era un cilindro de metal sobre una base cuadrada, encima de este había una bota de fútbol pegada a un balón, como si estuviese dándole una patada. Entre todo no debería de medir más de quince centímetros, no era la gran cosa, pero entendía el punto de Azula.

-Yo marqué todos los goles de aquel partido, si no hubiese sido por mí lo hubieran perdido.

Ty Lee lo sabía, había estado animando todos los partidos de la pequeña liga que montaban los colegios cercanos a mediados de curso, aquel trofeo era la marca de que ellos la habían ganado, y sabía que lo que decía la chica era cierto.

Ty Lee asintió, no era asunto suyo, podía meterse en los líos que quisiera siempre y cuando no le afectasen a ella, cosa que llevaba a la segunda cuestión.

-¿Y lo otro?

Azula clavó su mirada en ella, directamente en sus ojos, estuvo callada un rato y cuando Ty Lee pensaba que no iba a responder la chica se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar al frente.

-Habías llegado tarde a clase - con esto se levantó.

Ahora Ty Lee estaba más confusa que al principio.

-Ah, y por cierto Ty Lee, no vuelvas hoy al instituto, y consigue algún justificante que confirme que no has podido ir hoy a clase, lo digo por tu bien.

Y con esto se giró y se fue dejando a la chica sola. Una de las cosas que pensó fue que había dicho su nombre por primera vez y le había sonado con una vibración curiosa. Decidió hacer caso a Azula, ella tenía experiencia en este tipo de cosas, aunque aún no entendía por qué no podía ir a clase en todo el día.

Ty Lee llegó a casa al poco tiempo porque no vivía nada lejos y cuando entró por la puerta sus padres la miraron extrañados de que estuviese allí. Ella puso la mejor cara de sufrimiento que era capaz y les contó que casi llegando al instituto se había empezado a encontrar muy mal y se había dado la vuelta, que ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a entrar en el edificio. Sus padres se preocuparon y le ofrecieron llevarla al médico, pero ella dijo que no hacía falta, que probablemente hubiese comido algo que le había sentado mal. Se metió en la cama y no salió de ella en todo el día, para que su actuación fuese del todo creíble, se sentía mal, pero no físicamente, no le gustaba mentir a sus padres. En un principio había barajado la idea de contarles la verdad, pero lo descartó al pensar que seguramente la presionarían para hablar con el director y delatar a Azula.

Al día siguiente cuando llego al instituto todo el mundo hablaba del incidente del trofeo, cuando se lo contaron a ella se hizo la sorprendida, seguía mintiendo, pero a estas alturas si contaba algo probablemente también le echarían parte de la culpa. Entró en la clase que le tocaba y vio que Azula se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas tranquilamente, no entendía cómo podía estar tan serena siendo consciente de que probablemente ella estaría dentro de la lista de sospechosos.

Cuando el director entró en el aula el silencio se hizo entre los alumnos y todos le miraron con bastante interés, sabían por qué estaba allí.

-Buenos días, como puedo suponer, todos están al corriente de lo que sucedió ayer en la mañana. Quería informaros de que el culpable no saldrá impune de esto, y lo encontraremos. Ahora, si alguno tiene cualquier información que pueda sernos útil ya saben dónde encontrarme - tras una pausa se giró a la profesora para hablar con ella, pero a un tono que los alumnos podían oír -. Me gustaría que me pasase una lista de los alumnos que faltaron ayer a alguna hora o que no vinieron en todo el día.

Con estas últimas palabras el corazón de Ty Lee se puso a cabalgar como loco, temiendo incluso que el resto de presentes pudiese oírlo. La profesora iba diciendo nombres al hombre, llegó el suyo, y aliviada escuchó a la mujer que les impartía clase de matemáticas que había recibido un e-mail de sus padres diciendo que se había ausentado todo el día del instituto, por lo que no podría estar allí a la hora del "delito". Con esto Ty Lee se desinfló por el alivio, ahora entendía que Azula se la hubiese llevado y que la hubiese dicho aquello, básicamente la estaba protegiendo.

Una sonrisa enorme que intentó ocultar bajando la cabeza se colocó en su cara, pensó que la chica no era tan mala como podía parecer. Cuando llegó el turno de Azula de ser mencionada esta se levantó con tranquilidad y se acercó a los adultos. Les tendió un papel que según dijo era de una cita con el fisioterapeuta a la hora que había robado el trofeo, y que luego se había quedado en casa para reposar después de la sesión. Los dos docentes la miraron con el ceño fruncido, al principio por incredulidad ya que no se fiaban un pelo de Azula, luego con frustración porque estaban seguros de que ella había tenido algo que ver y eso le sacaba de los sospechosos.

En el tiempo que tenían de recreo, Ty Lee se acercó a donde se encontraba Azula, que solía ser casi siempre un árbol que compartía con la otra chica, Mai.

-Gracias.

-No fue nada, gracias a ti por no delatarme - se hizo a un lado en la sombra y tocó con su mano el suelo a su lado -. Ven, siéntate conmigo.

Ty Lee se revolvió en el sitio, nerviosa. Ella solo quería agradecerle e irse, no esperaba para nada aquel ofrecimiento. Azula dejó de mirarla después de un rato y Ty Lee decidió que nada podía pasarle, no le importaba si la veían con Azula, la opinión de los demás no le importaba demasiado, y tampoco es que tuviese grandes amigos en ese sitio, así que termino sentándose con ella.

-¿No... no estás hoy con Mai? - preguntó por romper el silencio que las envolvía.

-No me interesa estar más con ella, y ella me evita. Cree que no sé que sale con la basura de mi hermano, sabe que como me enterase me pondría hecha una furia - dijo con calma.

A la chica le sorprendió que hablase así de su hermano, pero según había oído le habían expulsado del instituto por meterse en una pelea y encima perderla. Entendió que a la familia no le sentaría nada bien.

-Pero sí lo sabes, ¿no te ha molestado entonces?

-Oh, claro que sí, solo estoy esperando a ver cuánto sigue con la pantomima esa traidora.

Definitivamente no tenía la mejor relación posible con su hermano. Después de un asentimiento de cabeza el silencio volvió a caer sobre ellas, hasta varios minutos después.

-Tengo una propuesta que hacerte.

En cuanto esas palabras salieron de la boca de la chica Ty Lee se puso en tensión, nada bueno podía salir de aquello, pero decidió dejarle hablar, dándole a entender que le escuchaba con su silencio.

-Te he visto en los entrenamientos con las animadoras, eres muy ágil y elástica, seguro que hasta te podrías meter en una caja - Ty Lee no sabía a dónde quería llegar con esto, pero la dejó continuar -. Quiero que me ayudes, entrando en sitios de difícil acceso y esas cosas.

La cara de la chica fue un cuadro al oír aquello, es decir, le estaba pidiendo que se uniese a sus aventuras de dudosa moral y con demasiadas consecuencias desastrosas. Ni se le ocurriría, tenía que admitir que la adrenalina de lo del día anterior había sido excitante, pero una cosa es huir por si te pillaban por una cosa que ni siquiera habías hecho tú y otra muy distinta era luego sentirte culpable por haber hecho algo malo.

-Las clases de este instituto la mayoría tienen ventilación y por fuera cierran con llave cuando no hay nadie, pero por dentro tienen pestillo, serías muy útil para colarte y abrirme por ejemplo - siguió hablando durante el silencio de Ty Lee.

-No - dijo secamente.

Azula suspiró.

-Tú solo piénsalo - le dijo mirándole a los ojos y con una mano posada sobre su hombro, y después de eso se levantó dirigiéndose al edificio, estaba sonando la campana que indicaba inicio de la siguiente clase.

Ty Lee no se movió de inmediato, observó la figura de Azula mientras se alejaba a paso tranquilo. Pensaba en el escalofrío que había sentido al tener la mano de la chica sobre su hombro, como si pudiese controlar la electricidad y le hubiese transmitido una pequeña corriente por todo el cuerpo. Azula siempre le había parecido guapa, incluso sexy, pero aquella mirada intensa y el toque le había excitado. Una loca idea de unirse a ella solo para que la volviese a tocar se le cruzó por la mente. ¿Tan desesperada estaba? Se preguntó mentalmente, había mucha más gente que Azula, mucho mejor y más aconsejable.

Pero la chica ruda, matona y bastante pirada le causaba curiosidad y aunque se dice que la curiosidad mató al gato, este murió sabiendo. Se encogió de hombros y salió a paso rápido hacia las aulas, ya lo pensaría con más calma.

Al día siguiente Azula se le acercó en el pasillo en el tiempo entre clases.

-¿Lo has pensado ya? - dijo refiriéndose a lo del día anterior.

-¿Por qué yo? - era una pregunta que necesitaba que le contestase.

-Bueno, aparte de que me pareces útil - dijo sin tapujos, porque decirle a alguien que te interesa para utilizarle no es raro -, después de lo del trofeo sé que puedo confiar en ti. Pudiste volver aquél día y delatarme, pero no lo hiciste, mentiste por mí.

Azula confiaba en ella. Otro escalofrío le recorrió, sin necesidad de ser tocada, como si la electricidad que parecía poseer se condensase en el ambiente.

-Solo te ayudaré con una condición, que no me metas en nada directo, es decir, que si robas algo, lo robas tú, que si te metes en una pelea yo no esté dentro, no quiero malos rollos con nadie, aunque bueno, supongo que al juntarme contigo la mayoría recelará bastante de mí a partir de ahora... En definitiva, yo solo son algo así como tu "compinche" - dijo haciendo las comillas en el aire con los dedos.

-Genial - una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro, y por primera vez Ty Lee vio en ella un rastro de algo que no era soberbia -. Nos vemos en la comida.

Con esta frase la chica supuso que comenzaba no solo una colaboración si no una especie de amistad.

Con el tiempo Ty Lee se dio cuenta de que, aunque Azula se metía constantemente en líos, la mayoría no eran cosa grave y muchos de ellos ni siquiera requerían de su intervención. Al final terminó enrolándose en muchas más fechorías de las que estaba dispuesta en un principio, la locura intrínseca que tenía Azula era atrayente para la chica y se hizo bastante adicta a las emociones extrema que sentía cuando causaban disturbios, era similar a la sensación que tenía al saltar en el trapecio cuando aún actuaba. En aquel tiempo que pasaron juntas las chicas aprendieron cosas la una de la otra, se conocieron, Ty Lee descubrió lo rota que estaba la familia de la chica, su madre muerta, su padre gobernando un imperio de empresas, y ella queriendo demostrar que ella sí valía la pena después de lo que había pasado con su hermano. Azula escuchó todas las anécdotas que podía contarle la otra de su vida como artista ambulante, las cuales miraba con emoción y algo de envidia de la libertad que había poseído la chica.

Ty Lee siempre acababa estando a su alrededor como un satélite, buscando por un roce, un toque o una caricia, fuese involuntario o no, deseando sentir esa corriente que parecía desprender de forma natural Azula, se había dado cuenta de que con su amistad, los sentimientos que tenía de atracción habían ido evolucionando. Azula le gustaba, bastante, con ella no se portaba mal, dentro de la personalidad de Azula que no dejaba de ser como una princesita acostumbrada a dar órdenes. Aparte, muchas veces pensaba que algunas de las acciones de la chica eran insinuantes, con dobles intenciones o señales. Luego volvía a ser la misma persona algo desquiciada de siempre y lo descartaba.

Un día estaban empapelando las paredes del despacho del director con cientos de fotocopias que habían hecho de una caricatura de él, cuando escucharon pasos en el pasillo al otro lado de la puerta. Azula, siempre más rápida que Ty Lee en estas situaciones, tiró de ella hacia un armario llevándose con ellas la grapadora y los papeles que aún no habían puesto, para que no fuese obvio que los causantes seguían en aquella habitación. Cuando la puerta se abrió escucharon el grito iracundo del hombre que soltaba improperios contra los alumnos. Ty Lee estaba realmente aterrada, el corazón parecía querer salirsele del pecho y lo sentía latir en sus oídos, más fuerte que ningún sonido, si les pillaban en esta estaba segura de que las expulsarían. De repente algo hizo que su pulso dejase de existir por unos instantes. Azula había rodeado su cuello con sus brazos y le había atraído hacia su cuerpo, se agachó levemente para estar a la altura del oído de su amiga y le susurró un "shh" casi inaudible. En ese momento Ty Lee se dio cuenta de lo pesada que se había vuelto su respiración, era tan fuerte que como siguiese así seguramente las descubrían. Su corazón volvió a bombear con algo de rapidez, pero ahora no por temor a que les pillasen. Movió los brazos que colgaban a ambos lados de su cuerpo y rodeó la cintura de Azula, aferrándose fuertemente a su camiseta con los puños. Las manos de Azula que aún rodeaban su cuello se movieron, tocando directamente la piel descubierta de su nuca. Ty Lee se aguantó un suspiro de gusto, aunque ya no se oía nada fuera del armario no sabían a ciencia cierta si estaban solas. Lo que sí que no pudo evitar fue el estremecimiento al que se sometió su cuerpo al notar sus dedos jugar con los pocos pelos que se le quedaban sueltos en la nuca, esos dedos que luego bajaron por la línea de su mandíbula y que, obligándola a separarse hizo que levantase la cabeza para mirarla. Antes de darse cuenta sus labios se habían juntado. El beso era rudo, fuerte, y Ty Lee estaba segura de que si no hubiesen hecho demasiado ruido, Azula le habría estampado contra alguna de las paredes del armario. Así era Azula, fogosa, impulsiva, tan ardiente que podía consumirte si te acercabas mucho. Y adictiva. La chica más bajita supo desde aquel momento que ya no podría vivir tranquila sin los besos de Azula.

Cuando se repusieron de aquel acto repentino que acaban de cometer Azula se atrevió a mirar por la rendija entre las puertas del armario. Parecía que todo estaba en calma y el despacho vacío, con temor comenzaron a abrir las puertas, y para su alivio no había nadie allí. Pegaron la puerta a la oreja y tras cerciorarse de que aquello estaba en completo silencio salieron. Nunca sabrían cómo habían salido airosas de aquella. Ambas caminaban en silencio por la calle, Ty Lee le daba vueltas a lo del beso, se estaba volviendo loca, e ir a tan poca distancia de su amiga hacía que le picasen las manos por las ganas de abrazar su cuerpo, sentirlo cerca.

-Eh... Azula... - dijo decidida a aclarar lo que había pasado momentos antes, estaba dispuesta a argumentar que seguramente se habían dejado invadir por el sentimiento de adrenalina y tenían que sacarlo de alguna manera, pero no le dio tiempo.

Azula había vuelto a atraparla en otro beso, pero en esta ocasión sí que la había puesto contra la pared del edificio junto al que caminaban, esta vez Azula se aventuró más allá e hizo que sus lenguas se tocaran, invadiendo así las bocas la una de la otra. Ty Lee estaba en el cielo. Cuando se separaron ambas se miraron fijamente a los ojos, algo agitadas, y Azula pudo ver la pregunta en la mirada de Ty Lee.

-He tenido ganas de hacer esto desde el día en los vestuarios, cuando me encapricho de algo no paro hasta conseguirlo - lo dijo con voz ronca, pero aunque eso le encantase a la chica no pudo evitar pensar en lo que había dicho.

Se había encaprichado de ella, solo era un simple y maldito capricho para Azula. Pero era a lo que podía aspirar con ella, ¿qué esperaba? ¿que Azula de repente le declarase que estaba perdidamente enamorada de ella? Se rio mentalmente por ese pensamiento, jamás ocurriría aquello, así que decidió disfrutar cuanto pudiese de aquello que le había brindado su amiga. Sin decir nada más se lanzó a besarle nuevamente, sabiendo que nunca sería correspondida, pero que aprovecharía cada beso, cada caricia que pudiese recibir de ella.

Para alivio de muchos profesores a raíz de esto, el número de fechorías que hacían en el instituto se habían vuelto realmente reducidas. El motivo era que las chicas hora preferían buscar aquel sentimiento de adrenalina liándose en lugares en los que podían ser descubiertas fácilmente, siempre era cuando Azula quería, dónde Azula quería. Pero Ty Lee estaba conforme con esto, no iba a negar que fuese una puñalada en sus sentimientos cada vez que lo hacían, pero aquello le gustaba, tanto que pensaba que podría estar así toda su vida. Sus sentimientos no importaban siempre que Azula estuviese así con ella.

Aquel pensamiento no duró demasiado.

Un día Azula le había citado en los vestuarios donde iban después de los entrenamientos, ese día estaba vacío puesto que al estar de exámenes de fin de curso las actividades extraescolares habían cesado. Al entrar se encontró a la chica sujetando algo amarillo entre las manos. Cuando estaba más cerca se fijó en que era su uniforme de animadora, no sabía de dónde lo había sacado, pero conociéndola perfectamente podría haber ido a su casa y colarse para cogerlo. Azula tenía una sonrisa que le puso los pelos de punta a Ty Lee, entre lasciva y divertida, y un brillo peligroso en los ojos.

-Quiero que te lo pongas.

Ty Lee asintió, sabía que a la chica le gustaba verla con ello puesto, se cambió sin mirar en ningún momento a la chica, porque con ella sí le daba vergüenza, aquella simple acción para ambas estaba cargada de una connotación bastante sugerente. En el momento en el que terminó se vio envuelta en el torbellino que era Azula, elevada por sus caderas haciendo que la otra tuviese que engancharse a su cintura, y puesta con la espalda contra las taquillas. La besó de forma caliente, rápida y hasta un punto necesitada. Ty Lee se aferraba a su cuello pegándole cuanto podía a su cuerpo. Los labios de Azula dejaron los suyos y comenzó a recorrer un camino diferente, seguía la línea de su mandíbula, mordiendo levemente el lóbulo de su oreja, bajando con su lengua el camino de la yugular. Ty Lee se tensó cuando sus manos se metieron debajo de su camiseta, acariciando sus costados. La chica esperaba que no siquiera por ahí porque le estaba gustando demasiado el momento como para estropearlo. Nunca había dejado a Azula tocarla más allá del mínimo, siempre la ropa puesta, las manos sin acercarse a zonas peligrosas, etc. Le había dicho que no estaba preparada para aquello, pero eso no era cierto. Lo que le pasaba era que si llegaba a acostarse con ella sabiendo que lo suyo era unilateral la destrozaría por dentro.

Azula seguía manoseando su cuerpo mientras mordisqueaba uno de sus hombros, entonces le coló una mano por debajo de la falda y empezó a subirla por el muslo, confirmando los temores de Ty Lee, que se revolvió un poco intentando que captase el mensaje de que no quería que continuase por ahí. Pero Azula era impaciente y estaba harta de esperar después de tantos meses, así que no le hizo caso, era consciente de que a la chica le gustaba que le tocase, no lo entendía.

Al final, viendo que no le iba a hacer caso, Ty Lee empujó con su espalda las taquillas haciendo palanca entre ella y Azula, consiguiendo apartarla y cayendo ella al suelo al dejar de ser presionada por el cuerpo de la chica. Se levantó y se alejó de ella, temblorosa.

-No... no puedo - dijo, y salió corriendo.

Escuchaba a Azula gritar su nombre, cada vez más cerca, siempre había sido más rápida que ella, pero rezaba por que no consiguiese alcanzarle. Nadie la escuchó.

Sintió la mano de Azula rodear su muñeca y tirar de ella para que se detuviese. Ty Lee se zafó, pero no volvió a salir huyendo.

-¡¿Por qué no?! ¡Tú eres mía, no lo entiendo!

-¡No soy tuya! - las lagrimas de rabia y desesperación bañaban sus mejillas -. ¡Jamás seré de una persona que no sea capaz de tener sentimientos por mí! ¡Que solo me quiere como un capricho!

El llanto de la chica se desató por completo, y Azula se quedó mirándole como si fuese un alien. Se acercó despacio a ella, Ty Lee solo quería gritarle que se fuese, que se apartase de ella, pero consiguió llegar a su lado y rodearle por los hombros con cuidado.

-Creía que lo sabías. Lo siento.

¿Lo siento? ¿Desde cuándo Azula pedía perdón? Los sollozos de la más bajita se cortaron de repente, ¿saber el qué?

-Sabes que las palabras no son lo mío... Yo sí lo sabía, era consciente de lo que sentías por mí - Ty Lee, sintiéndose cazada, quiso separarse para poder mirarla, pero Azula no le dejó -. Por eso no entendía por qué no querías que te tocase, si las dos... las dos... sentíamos lo mismo...

Ahí Ty Lee lloró, lloró como nunca había llorado, lloró de alegría, lloró de alivio, lloró de rabia por no haberse dado cuenta, lloró hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, amando que Azula no dejase de acunarla entre sus brazos.

La relación con Azula podía no ser fácil, pero sabía que cuando sentía lo hacía intensamente.

-¿Qué... qué haremos ahora? - dijo con la voz tomada, limpiándose la humedad de sus ojos.

-Creo que lo mejor sería que volviésemos a casa.

Ty Lee negó.

-No quiero separarme ahora de ti... aparte, hemos dejado algo a medias en los vestuarios.

Los ojos de Azula se abrieron al máximo, no se esperaba eso de la chica, al menos no en ese momento. Por su parte Ty Lee estaba pletórica ¿cuántas veces el amor de tu vida se te declara? Y ante la cara atónita de la chica solamente pudo pasar los brazos alrededor de su cuello y besar sus labios. El beso al principio fue lento, lleno de significado, era la primera vez que se besaban así y seguirían haciéndolo por siempre. Pero Ty Lee tenía razón, se habían dejado algo a medias, así que el beso se fue acelerando y profundizando, llevando una carga de deseo contenido por demasiado tiempo. Ambas chicas se separaron agitadas, buscando la mirada de la otra, y viendo que se habían oscurecido volvieron a juntar sus labios. Entre los choques y los roces las palabras sobraban, pero Azula consiguió decir unas palabras que ambas ansiaban oír.

-Mi casa está sola... - su voz era grave, haciendo vibrar cada célula del cuerpo de Ty Lee.

Sin una palabra más se pusieron en camino hacia la casa de Azula. Tardaron bastante en llegar, puesto que prácticamente se paraban en cada pared que les pillaba cerca para continuar la sesión de besos, les daba igual que la poca gente que pasaba por la calle se les quedase mirando.

Cuando por fin atravesaron la puerta de la casa, no tardaron en colar las manos debajo de las prendas, tocando con ansia cada centímetro de la piel de la otra, una maravillosa sensación. Azula amaba la suavidad de la piel de Ty Lee, mientras esta sentía que ardía, y que le daba igual si aquel fuego acababa por consumirla. Antes de llegar a la habitación las camisetas ya habían desaparecido y sabía dios dónde habían volado, cuando los pantalones también cayeron se maravillaron con el cuerpo de la otra, no es que no se hubiesen visto desnudas, compartían muchas veces vestuario, pero era la primera vez que se veían en esa situación, en la que ambas podían recrearse la vista. Azula volvió a acercarse a Ty Lee, empujándola levemente para atrás, hasta que la corva de sus rodillas chocó contra el borde de la cama. Agarrando los hombros de Azula y sin dejar de besarse se dejó caer hacia atrás llevándosela con ella. El peso de Azula no era demasiado, incluso lo consideró reconfortante, pero al sentir el roce de sus cuerpos al chocar dejó escapar un pequeño gemido de satisfacción. Azula pasó a besarle el cuello, a lamerlo y a darle pequeños mordiscos que aliviaba automáticamente, sus manos subieron por el abdomen hasta llegar hasta sus pechos cubiertos que tras un apretón liberó del sujetador, lanzándolo a volar como el resto de la ropa. Miró los pechos de la chica, algo tapados por sus propias manos y sin esperar más los atacó con manos, labios, lengua y dientes. Un millar de sensaciones recorrieron el cuerpo de Ty Lee, que jadeó con cada movimiento sobre sus pezones, Azula atacaba sin compasión y no dudó en morder sin piedad en más de una ocasión en las cuales Ty Lee pegaba un respingo, era doloroso y placentero a la vez. Al poco tiempo se descubrió a si misma gimiendo en alto, cosa que hacía que Azula fuese incluso más impetuosa. No se dio cuenta cuando una mano bajó por su abdomen, tampoco cuando sus dedos se pusieron a jugar con el elástico de su ropa interior, no sentía nada de esto hasta que un dedo travieso se coló entre sus pliegues y le hizo soltar un jadeo por la repentina intromisión.

Los labios de Azula volvieron a los suyos y comenzaron a besarse mientras Ty Lee se retorcía bajo el contacto de sus dedos contra su sexo, y acabó introduciéndole un dedo, seguido de un segundo sin problemas.

-Veo que aquí también eres elástica... - dijo con una sonrisa.

Ty Lee estaba demasiado ocupada sintiendo las acometidas de Azula que ni siquiera se sonrojó ante esas palabras. Azula no era suave. Lo hacía rápido, firme, impulsivo, incluso a veces brusco, pero en ningún momento la dañó. Entonces Ty Lee perdió la cabeza, el alma y la voz cuando al sentir la lengua de Azula jugando en su clítoris a la vez que movía los dedos llegó el orgasmo atizando cada fibra de sus ser.

Azula volvió a subir a su altura y se tumbó, dándole un beso en la mejilla y tras unos minutos se levantó dispuesta a ir al baño, lo que no se esperaba era que Ty Lee se levantase tras ella y le abrazase por la espalda.

-Esto aún no ha acabado.

Tiró de ella hacia la cama y la tumbó quedando esta vez ella encima. Azula la miró con algo de incomodidad, cosa que Ty Lee achacó a que estaba apunto de ser dominada. Azula dominada, jugar con esa idea hizo que la chica se excitase más de lo que ya estaba, así que comenzó a tocar las distintas partes del cuerpo de la otra que sabía que activarían aún más su sensibilidad. La observó, tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta, en algún momento del acto se le había deshecho el moño y su pelo, bastante largo sin recoger, estaba desparramado sobre la almohada. Sexy, pensó Ty Lee.

Se deshizo de ambas prendas que quedaban en el cuerpo de Azula, quedando también desnuda y atacó las piernas de la chica, lamiendo y mordiendo la zona del interior del muslo, acercándose cada vez más a su zona íntima. Notaba que Azula intentaba contener los gemidos, queriendo no perder el control totalmente, pero no pudo hacer mucho cuando la lengua de Ty Lee recorrió su sexo de abajo a arriba, invadiéndolo de un calor que se expandió por todos su cuerpo, hasta terminar en su punto de placer y empezar a moverse rítmicamente. Ahí los jadeos controlados de Azula pasaron a ser gemidos leves ahogados por sus dientes cerrados con fuerza. Fue cuando su lengua alcanzó su entrada y se puso a lamerla y a introducirla en ella cuando unos gemidos expulsados a pleno pulmón inundaron la habitación. Ty Lee no quería que llegase al final aún, así que tras unos minutos se separó y abriéndole mucho las piernas las cruzó con las suyas, dejando todo el largo de sus sexos en completo contacto. Las dos estaban completamente húmedas, Azula no solo por sus propios fluidos, si no también lubricada con la saliva de Ty Lee, y ella con restos de su orgasmo anterior y de la nueva excitación por estar haciéndole el amor a la chica que amaba. Con un leve movimiento resbalaron, creando fricción entre sus pliegues y mandando una corriente a cada una que gimieron de satisfacción. Así comenzaron un vaivén cada vez más rápido, en un inicio llevado completamente por Ty Lee, pero más tarde moviendo Azula sus caderas también, incapaz de quedarse quieta ante tal placer. Azula, que ya había disfrutado antes de aquella postura tuvo un maravilloso orgasmo, alargado por el movimiento de Ty Lee que no cesaba, pues también se encontraba muy cerca del final, y unos pocos movimientos después tenía su segundo orgasmo del día.

Agotada se echó al lado del Azula boca abajo, poniendo uno de sus brazos y una de sus piernas sobre el cuerpo de la chica, acercándola a ella. Tuvieron un momento de silencio en el que cada una pensaba en sus cosas, como debatiéndose entre se hablar o no.

-Era virgen.

-Sé mi novia.

Las dos hablaron a la vez.

-¡¿Qué?! - volvieron a decir al unísono.

Ty Lee miraba a Azula sin poder creerse lo que le había dicho, ella, virgen.

-¿Crees que voy a dejar a cualquiera que toque mi cuerpo?

En ese momento Ty Lee sintió un calorcito, había sido la primera persona en tocar a Azula, y estaba feliz.

-Y... sí que quiero.

-¿Eh? - la chica estaba en las nubes.

-Que sí quiero ser tu novia.

Ty Lee regresó de su mundo feliz para sonreír ampliamente y darle un gran beso a su novia... qué bien le sonaba.

-Por cierto - sonrió maliciosamente -, técnicamente sigues siendo virgen, pero eso lo puedo arreglar yo ahora mismo - dijo dirigiendo de nuevo su mano hacia la intimidad de Azula.

Esta no se quejó, si no que sonrió sin poder creerse la actitud de su novia, le encantaba. Era una leona, se había dado cuenta el día que le contestó en los vestuarios por tocarle el culo, no mucha gente se atrevía a hablarle así.

-Te amo... - se le escapó en un suspiro cuando sintió a Ty Lee dentro de ella, la cual paró para mirar a la chica con ojos desorbitados.

-Yo... yo también te amo - y le dio un beso mientras continuaba demostrándole su amor físicamente.

 **Hola, lo primero que quiero decir es de dónde me nació esta idea, pues veréis, estaba yo inocentemente en mi nada inocente instagram cuando una cuenta comenzó a subir fanarts de Azulee, y en uno de ellos se encontraban ambas chicas vestidas de animadoras montándoselo contra unas taquillas. Maravillosa mi mente ¿verdad?**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, tengo miedo por si no he plasmado bien la personalidad de Azula, pero creo que no me ha salido demasiado OC, ¿no? ¿Vosotros qué opináis?**

 **Por cierto, si alguien deja reviews, los contestaré a los que pueda por MP :3**

 **Nos vemos en alguna otra historia.**

 **Bisu! (3)**

 **Yomi.**


End file.
